Issue 117
Issue 117 is the one-hundred-seventeenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 20: All Out War - Part One and the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on November 27, 2013. Plot Negan has captured Holly and believes that she is Andrea. Holly tells Negan that she isn't Andrea, mentioning her relationship with Abraham, but Negan doesn't believe her. Holly claims to have simply wanted to witness the Saviors' downfall firsthand by bringing down their gates and points out Andrea was beat up severely before she threw Connor off the tower, irritating Negan even further. Rick and Jesus are seen sitting by a campfire when Rick tells him that he is worried about Holly. Jesus tells him that he shouldn't be worried about her, and asks him to eat something. Meanwhile, Ezekiel and Michonne are clearing zombies from around the army camp's perimeter, they are also accompanied by Shiva, who has torn a zombie in two and begins to eat it. Michonne asks Ezekiel if Shiva will get sick from the zombie meat. Ezekiel tells her that she won't and that tigers have been known to eat much worse. Rick then approaches them and asks Michonne if she can take a couple of men back to Alexandria to help fortify it from any Savior attack. Ezekiel tells her not to worry about him and she accepts Rick's proposal. Aaron and Eric visit Heath to ask him how he feels about leaving Holly behind. He tells them he does not want to even think about it, Aaron then tells Eric to not stop thinking about it as it will help drive them in the coming battles. Aaron goes on to say that he can't wait until it is only the dead they have to worry about again, rather than the living. Rick gives a speech to his militia and tells them that he plans to attack the Savior outposts, as they are now cut off from Negan and the rest of the Saviors. He goes on to say that he and Ezekiel will be leading two separate groups to attack different outposts and that Michonne will be leading a small third group back to Alexandria as Negan will strike there first. The next morning, Negan takes a group outside, hoping to clear out the zombies (with melee weapons), but soon realizes there are too many and orders the Saviors to retreat back inside. Negan orders his men to regulate shifts every two hours to clear as many zombies from the Sanctuary's courtyard as possible. Carson approaches Negan and asks him if he wants a meeting set up. Negan tells him that there are more "pressing" matters to attend with at the moment and he heads off to visit Holly. Holly is tied up in the Sanctuary until a Savior, David, shows up. After refusing to get her a glass of water, he rips Holly's shirt off and takes off her pants, leaving her in her underwear. As he attempts to rape her, he is interrupted by Negan, who is outraged at David's actions. He screams at David, reminding him of the Saviors' rule ("We do not rape"). Negan proceeds to stab David in the neck. Negan apologizes to Holly for killing David in front of her and explains that he wants her to understand that the Saviors are not monsters. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Holly *Paul Monroe *David *Dwight *Negan *Carson *Sherry *Amber *Mark *Ezekiel *Shiva *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony residents *Kingdom soldiers *The Saviors Deaths *David Trivia *Last appearance of Holly. (Alive) *Last appearance of David. *This is the first issue in All-Out War with a named character death. *The conversation between Holly and Negan is a bit ironic: Negan thinks Holly is Andrea, the "sniper girl who killed Connor". At the exact moment in #113, Holly, along with Heath, Nicholas and Rick, was Negan's hostage, face to face with him, while Connor was flying out of the tower without Holly having anything to do with it, just waiting Negan to choose whoever he will kill with Lucille. Category:Media and Merchandise